


Tell Me Again

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Seijo, aoba josai - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: We’re not broken just bent.





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> For @slaynetroyard on Twitter!

Oikawa hated this place. The smell of the disinfectant in the air is really distinct, the plain white walls, the dead look in the eyes of the patients in wheelchairs, the tall building blocking his view from the window and the shitty meals they give him that he didn’t bother to touch. He hates it all. 

His loathing thoughts got disrupted when there was a knock on the door. The visitor didn’t even wait for his reply and just walked right in.  
He was here again.

“Shittykawa, you didn’t even take your meals again.” Iwaizumi put his duffel bag down and took a seat next to the bed. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He just stared at the window refusing to spare Iwaizumi a glance.

Iwaizumi stopped himself before throwing a fit and let out a sigh. “Look. I know you feel holed up in this room but you’ll get out of here soon.”

The brunette bit his lip and clenched the blanket he was holding. 

Iwaizumi just continued not expecting him to reply. “Once you undergo surgery and therapy, you’ll get back in shape in no time and we–“

That made Oikawa finally snap.

“STOP IT. JUST STOP IT ALREADY! DROP THE IDEA THAT I WOULD STILL GET BETTER WHEN I KNOW I NEVER WILL. BE MAD AT ME! WHY AREN’T YOU BLAMING ME THAT I DIDN’T DO WHAT YOU SAID AND OVERWORKED MYSELF TOO MUCH TO THE POINT THAT MY KNEE FUCKING GAVE UP ON ME?”

“Oikaw-“

“I GET IT. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I SHOULD’VE TAKEN BETTER CARE OF MYSELF BUT I COULDN’T IWA-CHAN. NOT WHEN KAGEYAMA AND USHIJIMA ARE BOTH GETTING FURTHER AHEAD OF ME.”

“Listen to me–“

“I SCREWED IT ALL UP. MY VOLLEYBALL CAREER IS OVER. I CAN NEVER STAND AT THE COURT EVER AGAIN.” He started gripping his own hair tightly while unable to control his tears.

“TOORU, JUST FUCKING CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND.” He took his hands away from the former captain’s head and gripped it tightly. 

“Please breathe and listen to me. Tooru, nobody wanted this to happen to you, alright? Nobody blames you for it either. You’re the most selfless and hard working person I’ve ever met. I’ve known that ever since we were kids. You strive the hardest among all of us on the team and brings out the best in all of us. You will get through this. Trust me. We’ll be waiting for you to come back on the court so you can’t give up now. I won’t allow you to quit on yourself.”

Oikawa just started crying harder and Iwaizumi pulled him into an embrace to calm him down. “Hajime.”

“I’m here.”

“Hajime.”

“I’m just right here.”

“Tell me again.”

“You’ll get better.”

“No. Tell me again.”

“I already said it and it’s embarrassing to say it twice–“

“I meant, tell me again.”

 

“I said I love you, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps i really wanted to write an angsty iwaoi fic where oikawa gets injured but with a good ending!! Aaaa also i’ve always wanted to hear iwaoi cussing uwu


End file.
